


Father At Home

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Children, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Touka has to go to work and leaves Kaneki to take care of the kids for the first time.





	Father At Home

"Are you sure you're okay with taking care of the kids, Ken? They can be a handful sometimes." Touka asked as she stood at the doorstep. It was Sunday, one of the busiest days of the week and she couldn't take leave to stay at home with the kids.

Kaneki moved to kiss his wife on the lips and pulled back with a smile. "I'll be fine. Don't worry and head to work."

Although she was still worried since this was his first time taking care of them, she decided to trust him. "Okay... Text me if anything happens and I'll come up straight away. See you later."

With that, the mother of two left to go downstairs to her cafe. The male yawned and looked at the clock. Since it was still early and the children are not awake yet, he went back to bed for another few hours.

\--

Kaneki was in the middle of a very pleasant dream which he couldn't remember what it was about until he was awoken by the sound of someone shouting. His eyes cracked open and in front of him was Yumi—his 7-year-old daughter—sitting on his stomach and staring down at him with her big grey eyes. Her long purple hair was sticking out in many directions and he chuckled as he used his hands to push some of the hair down. "Good morning, Yumi-chan."

She grinned. "Morning, papa! I want breakfast! Kou is hungry too!"

"Alright. Go wait at the dining table first. Papa will be there in 5 minutes, okay?"

"Okay!" Yumi jumped off of him and the bed and ran outside while shouting her younger brother's name.

Kaneki got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. He entered the living room with a new set of clothes and Kou—his 5-year-old son—greeted his father upon seeing him. "Good morning, daddy."

He ruffled his son's black hair and smiled. "Good morning to you too, Kou. So what do you guys want to eat?"

"Daddy's omelet rice!" The two children shouted and Kaneki grabbed a frying pan. "Special omelet rice coming up!"

While their father was cooking their food, the kids took their toys and played with them on the table. "SHA!! THE DINOSAUR IS COMING TO EAT DESTROY YOUR CITY!!!" Yumi roared and used her dinosaur toy to hit the stacks of buildings Kou just built. The stacks collapsed too fast that one block hit Kou's forehead, where it slowly turned into an ugly red.

Kou's eyes watered and he started bawling. "It hurts, daddy!!"

Kaneki quickly turned off the stove and rushed to his son. "What happened? Ahh, it's red... We'll have to put a band-aid on that."

The boy pointed to his older sister and continued crying. "Yumi's fault! She...the dinosaur—hit my buildings then it hit me!"

"What! I didn't do anything! It's your fault you built them so high!" She folded her arms and faced the other way.

"Yumi, you did indirectly hurt Kou. You have to apologize for something you did wrong. Say sorry. " Kaneki said sternly.

"No!" She refused to admit that it was her fault. That stubbornness definitely came from Touka.

"If you don't apologize now, you won't get to eat your omelet rice."

Hearing that, she loosened her arms and turned to Kou. "I'm sorry."

"Good girl. Could you go get the first aid kit for me? You know where it is right?" Kaneki asked and she nodded. While she went to get the box, he grabbed some tissues to clean Kou's wet eyes and nose. "It's okay, Kou. Once daddy put a band-aid, you'll be okay in no time! Besides, you have mommy's pretty blue eyes, it would be a waste to cover them with tears, right?"

"Yeah!" Kou took the tissues from his father and started to clean his own tears. "But where's mommy?"

His eyes softened and he smiled. "Mommy's at work today so Daddy will take care of you guys."

"Okay!" The boy answered.

"Daddy, is this the one?" Yumi asked as she held out the box. Kaneki nodded and patted his daughter's head. "Yes, it is. Thank you. Go sit while I put this on for Kou, okay?"

"I'll put it!" She volunteered and he blinked. "You sure?"

"Mm!"

"I'll leave it to you then." Kaneki returned to the kitchen to resume cooking.

After 15 minutes, he was done and brought the 3 plates to the dining table. "Eat up!"

The children gobbled the food down in less than 10 minutes and then jumped off the seats to turn on the television before sitting down on the floor to watch their favorite cartoon show. After 2 hours of Teen Titans, Kou was the first to jump to his feet and turned to his father. "Let's play catch, Daddy!"

"I don't think we should play catch in the house—" He protested but Kou loved playing catch and didn't listen to his father. "Daddy will be 'it'. The rules are whoever gets caught first loses! Ready, go!"

"Wait, guys—" He sighed when the children already started running.

They knocked over everything they ran past, the plant, the toys, the books and made a mess of the whole house. It was hard for Kaneki to catch them because they were small-sized and always tricked him so they could get away from him. He was worried that if they continued running around, eventually something heavy like a bookshelf will fall on them and hurt them so he decided that enough was enough.

He cornered them and grabbed the two giggling children with each arm. "Alright. I caught you guys. Now we have to clean up whatever you guys knocked over before mommy comes back and kills all of us."

Though he sounded calm, deep down he was so afraid of how his wife would react if she saw this mess. He'd either get a punch, be sent to sleep in the living room or ignored for at least 2 weeks. Or even all.

The kids paled at the thought of their mother being pissed because she looked like and was as scary as a monster whenever she got angry. "L-Let's quickly clean up..."

The three of them froze when they heard the main door open. Kaneki put his children down and told them to go to their room first. They nodded while he went to the main door and hoped it wasn't his wife. But alas, it was Touka standing there with her both hands on her hips. "H-hey Touka-chan, you're home early."

"I heard lots of noises from downstairs. What's going on—oh my god, are those glass shards?" She gasped.

Kaneki quickly stepped in front of her in an attempt to block her from seeing the mess they made and touched his chin. "Nope, they aren't."

She shoved him away and entered the house. "My vase! Ken! What happened here?! Where are the children? Answer me!"

He gulped. She looked livid. Swallowing hard, he slowly explained to her everything in a way that wouldn't make her angrier than she already was. "It really wasn't their fault, it was mine."

Touka inhaled then exhaled to calm herself down. "Get the children here."

Doing as he was told, he brought the kids to the living room and they bowed their head. "We're sorry, mommy. It isn't daddy's fault."

Seeing how her husband defended their children and them doing the same for their father warmed her heart and she let out a defeated sigh with a smile. "Mommy isn't angry. Can you guys clean this up before dinner? Just be careful."

The children's regretful expression turned into a happy one. "Okay!"

"Well then, I should help them—" Kaneki said but Touka grabbed his arm to stop him from going. "Not you. We need to talk."

As soon as the couple entered their bedroom, the male knelt on the floor and apologized. "I'm sorry! I should have stopped them earlier—"

Touka pulled him to stand and he stared down at her with teary eyes. "I admit I was a little pissed although I did expect the house to be destroyed to a certain degree. But it was not as bad as I thought it would be. At least the kids weren't hurt. You did a good job today."

Heaving a sigh of relief, he smiled and gave her a quick hug. "R-Really? I thought I would be punished for sure."

"You need to learn how to be more strict with the kids though so you're sleeping on the sofa for one week to reflect on it. For now, let's clean this place up."

Kaneki deflated and frowned. "Okay."

He squatted down and picked up the books scattered on the floor.

"I'm proud of you." Touka mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"Nothing." She smiled.

-EXTRA-

"Could you discount that one-week punishment?" Kaneki asked.

Touka put her finger to her chin and pondered. "Only if you can buy the same vase you guys broke."

He grinned. "I'm on it!"

In the end, he wasn't able to find the exact vase and was punished for an extra week.


End file.
